


Cookie Dough Love

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Community: fic_promptly, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing better than cookies, sex, and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Teen Wolf ~ Derek ~ cookies

It was a lazy Saturday and Stiles was home from college. After seeing his dad for a brief visit, he drove over to Derek's loft. Derek said he had a surprise for him and Stiles was excited to see what it was. They were both older, wiser, and their relationship was still brand new, just a couple of months old. It was nice to have a relationship with Derek that was very chill, even though Derek was a werewolf and they spent time keeping Beacon Hills safe every so often with their friends.

It was funny. He was twenty years old and it felt like a lifetime since the day Scott got turned into a werewolf. They've all gone through so much and here he was, dating Derek.

Stiles smiled to himself as he rode the elevator up to Derek's floor. Since they were still in the honeymoon phase of dating, Derek was particularly sweet and romantic with his surprises. The last time, Derek took him to a Dodgers-Mets game and bought him a ton of food from the concession stand. It was an awesome day and not just because the Mets won. The elevator door opened and Stiles stepped out, heading towards the loft door.

Derek had given him a key a few weeks ago and Stiles used it to unlock the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell of something good. He slid the door closed behind him and entered the rest of the way into the loft.

"Derek?" he called out.

"In the kitchen." Stiles saw Derek with his back turned towards him and walked towards him. Derek was shirtless and he approved. Derek should always be shirtless or, even better, naked. Stiles wondered if this was part of the surprise. "You're here early."

"Yeah, dad got a call and had to leave. So what are you up to?" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist from behind. He peered over Derek's shoulder and saw Derek kneading dough with his hands. "Are you baking?"

"I plan to make you fresh baked cookies. One batch of chocolate chip and one batch of chocolate chip snickerdoodles. Do you like?" Derek turned his head slightly to kiss Stiles' cheek.

"I definitely approve. I didn't know you knew how to bake."

"I do. I just rarely have the opportunity or inclination to do so. Everything was supposed to be baked before you arrived though."

"Well, it's not a big deal. I like watching you do stuff." Stiles watched as Derek mixed chocolate chips into the dough with his bare hands. "So, uh, why are you shirtless? Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think I've ever seen you cook like this."

If Stiles hadn't been staring at Derek so carefully, he would have missed the slight flush on his cheeks. Derek cleared his throat while he pre-heated the oven before he reached for a tray from a top cabinet and a can of cooking spray.

"I don't think you noticed, but I had a little mishap with the flour bag. It spilled everywhere and my shirt got messy. I decided to forgo it while I baked."

"And a bowl? Aren't cookies mixed in bowls?"

Derek shrugged as he began breaking off small pieces of dough and rolling them into balls onto the tray. "They are, but I don't have a mixer and it's easier to do it with my hands outside a bowl."

Stiles nodded. It made sense, he guessed, but it wasn't like he'd make cookies before and he wasn't going to cut off his nose to spite his face. Cookies from Derek was going to be amazing.

Derek opened the oven door and slid the tray inside before closing it. Then he began making a second batch of cookie dough. It was fascinating to watch Derek make everything from scratch, on a counter no less instead of with a bowl and a mixer, but somehow Derek did it and Stiles couldn't look away. His boyfriend was baking him cookies. _Cookies_.

Suddenly, Stiles got the urge to kiss Derek senseless. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, turning him around. Once they were face to face, Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. It was perfect. He had Derek's soft lips on him while the smell of baking chocolate cookies filled the air. It was the best surprise yet from Derek because of how heartfelt it was.

When they pulled away, Derek's eyes were glowing blue. It was proof of how affected he was by their kiss. If Stiles was a supernatural creature, he bet his eyes or whatever body part would be showing off, too. He grinned and Derek smiled back at him.

"I love my surprise," Stiles said and, all of a sudden, Derek laughed. "What?"

"You have cookie dough on your cheek." It must have happened while they were kissing and Derek's hands had wandered. Not that Stiles minded. His hands had wandered, too.

Stiles randomly rubbed at his right cheek as Derek shook his head. "Not that one. Let me get it for you."

Stiles thought Derek was going to use his hands to rub off the cookie dough smudge, but that wasn't what Derek did. Derek leaned forward and gently licked the dough off of Stiles' left cheek. Just like that, one swipe of his tongue on Stiles' cheek and yet Stiles shivered from how sensual it was. They've had sex before, and lots of it, but there were moments, like now, when Stiles was blown away by Derek's presence.

Derek stepped back with a smirk on his face. "There, it's gone."

Stiles knew he was sporting wood right now, knew Derek could smell how aroused he was, and he tried to pull himself together. "We should, I mean. You should feed me cookie dough while we wait for cookies. I love cookie dough." He loved Derek even more.

"I love cookie dough, too. Sit on the counter."

Stiles lifted himself up on the counter behind him as Derek worked on making the second batch of cookie dough. This batch, he sprinkled in cinnamon as well as chocolate chips. Stiles licked his lips. He couldn't wait to eat some cookies.

But first.

Derek turned around with a handful of cookie dough in his palm and Stiles spread his legs so Derek could slot between them. He opened his mouth as Derek fed him bits of pieces of cookie dough with his fingers. The cookie dough was delicious and Stiles couldn't help moaning with every bit that Derek fed him. Soon there was none left and Stiles began licking the remaining cookie dough off Derek's fingers.

This time, the next moan came from Derek and Stiles lifted his gaze to meet Derek's. Stiles knew without words that once the cookies were out of the oven, Derek was going to carry him to his bed and fuck him. It was really the only logical conclusion of this entire situation.

Stiles sucked Derek's finger into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. There was nothing better than cookies, sex, and Derek.


End file.
